William Shakespeare, Order of Merlin, First Class
by Rikuxroxas
Summary: A cute little Dramione. Hogwarts Era. 7th year... not DH compliant.


She was running through the halls. Her feet were pounding loudly against the stone floors, and her breathes came in hard short bursts. It didn't help that her robes were in sever disarray. She knew in her mind she would never make it in time; that it was foolish to even try, but she had to make the effort. If she didn't then she would have no excuses.

Just as she turned the final corner, she saw Madame Pince, the librarian, leaving the library. She knew better than to ask the short-tempered woman to allow her access. While Madame Pince and she had formed a fair connection, the woman was a hard nose and would never bend the rules. Hermione would have to wait until tomorrow to get the another novel to read. Dejectedly, she turned the corner she had only just passed, when she walked straight into her least favorite person.

"What are you doing out so late Malfoy?" she asked, not caring about his answer either way. She knew this was an excellent chance to dock some points from Slytherin house. Since Malfoy's indiscretion last year, Dumbledore's death, he had been denied the position of Head Boy. Hermione hated to remember that the little ferret was intelligent. He lacked basic courtesy it normally seemed and had a horribly sharp tongue, but he was bright. An intelligent bigot, Merlin help us, the world was so unfair.

"Well, Hello Granger. Where are stupid one and stupid two?" he kept his face fairly straight when voicing the question only a light smirk marring an otherwise expressionless face.

"You know very well that Harry and Ron aren't stupid, Malfoy, now tell me why your wandering the halls this late. If you continue not to, then I will be forced to deduct points." She kept a stern face on, inwardly cringing on his comment. While it was true that Harry and Ron were not stupid, both were incredibly dense. This was nothing compared to the company he kept, however. Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle were like two rocks, the only difference was that they could breathe, walk and grunt.

"Despite the fact that we both disagree on the intelligence of your two friends, I was simply out for a stroll. I am a Prefect and therefore I am allowed to patrol the corridors. And what is the fair Ms. Granger doing out this late... traipsing to the library for a checkout?" He took a quick glance at her hands. It seemed he was right, as she was clutching a book in her hands so closely he could only make out the authors name. William Shakespeare.

She was a bit shell shocked. He had just complimented her. She, the mudblood princess had been complimented by the self-proclaimed Slytherin king. Whilst her mind was still reeling, she missed what he said next.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, 'At least you have good taste in play writers.' Shakespeare was a marvel. Even several hundred years ago."

As if Hermione hadn't been dazzled enough, this new statement sent her further into the light. Draco Malfoy was chatting with her about a muggle author. She was in need of Healer, surely she was experiencing an in-depth hallucination. "Do enlighten me as to how you know anything about muggle literature?"

His reply came in a shocked voice, "Muggle literature! Are you daft, woman? William Shakespeare was one of the most powerful wizards of his time. There's simply no way in hell any common muggle could have written a tragedy as excellent as "Romeo and Juliet" or "Othello". To even think that, well, my opinion of you have dropped drastically"

"Your lying on two different accounts, Malfoy. Firstly, William Shakespeare was not in anyway associated with the wizarding world. And secondly, your opinion of me can not possibly get any lower, remember. I'm a muggleborn, not even fit to tie your shoes." She spoke fast with as much indignation as she could muster.

"Well Granger... if I'm capable of proving both of your points wrong, would you agree to do me a favor?"

She cringed, immediately at this, wondering what trouble he needed help causing. He was obviously desperate if he was coming to her for help. "And if your wrong? What do I get?"

"I will come to the Great Hall tomorrow, dressed in Pansy's uniform and express my undying love for Potty and the Weasel. I'll even spice it up by propositioning myself to them for a threes-" He was cut off by her hand pressing against his mouth. What a soft hand she had.

"You don't need too elaborate more than that. I accept. Now prove your statements to be truth or get set to don on Pansy's knickers tomorrow morning."

"Hey, I never said jack shit about wearing her undergarments! I just said her uniform," he exclaimed.

"Fine you can abstain from her frilly unmentionables, now stop stalling." She just wanted this over with.

"Okay then Granger. Open that book your holding to the first page. Notice anything?"

Sure enough, right on the first page in jet black script was, 'Order of Merlin, First Class'. He was right. She was not. How had she been in the wizarding world for nearly seven years and not known about Shakespeare. She felt as if everything was a bit out of perspective. She wondered how many other famous, great people were magical. "Fine. I will admit that you got me on that account, but your second is a moot point. After six years of non-stop verbal lashings I don't think you can convince me that your opinion of me was above zero."

He smiled, for only a moment. Later she would wonder if it was simply a figment of her imaginings, but she would never come to a conclusion. And after that split second, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. It was a simple, yet eloquent kiss that was truly an unforgettable moment. She didn't even try to pull away. She stepped into it, only for him to pull away.

"Is that proof enough, Granger?" He honestly looked like a boy who stole a cookie and thought his parents didn't notice. It was such a cute, but devious, face.

"A kiss hardly proves anything Malfoy."

"Look around you. Is there anything different then how we normally meet? Anything at all?" He was purposely being superlative to make her understand.

"Yes. It's only just you and I. No one else is here." She whispered.

"Exactly. No facades for either of us to slip on. No lies to speak. I can honestly tell you that I find you captivating."

"Please Malfoy, you can't expect me to believe you've been harboring a secret love for me. That's total bullshit and I won't buy it for a moment. If you had loved me for so long, then you would have stopped torturing me." She was tempted to leave with a scoff, but she wanted to hear his rebuttal.

"I won't delude you into believing that. I haven't been harboring love for you for an astounding amount of time. It really only stop after you matured."

"You pig!"

"I didn't mean it like that," he said swiftly. "I meant mentally. You've always been intelligent, but after a few years, you grew out of your 'insufferable-little-know-it-all' phase. You don't salivate all over teachers anymore, you don't hop up and down to answer a question, you don't give off that 'I'm bossy' vibe half as much as you used to. And I will admit, physically your extremely attractive. That monstrosity on your head is your only fault." After his little speech he waited for seemed like an eternity, before she finally said something.

"You... you actually like me... don't you?" She didn't mean it as a question, but it came out as such.

"Yes, in a nutshell. That's what I just said. Believe me now?" he inquired.

"I s'pose. No reason not to anyway. You do know if this is some elaborate scheme, Harry and Ron will both castrate you, right?"

"Yes." he said matter of factly.

"Yes well, you've convinced me, care to tell me what your favor was?"

"Its quite a simple one really. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement? Maybe I can instill some more confidence in you that my words are truth."

"I'd like that." And she really would.

* * *

I found that greatly refreshing. I do love Dramione. I can still remember Pixiezombie's unfinished 'Adamo Fidelitas' that got me into fanfiction. Bless her soul. Anyways... AU... possibly, OCC... slightly, but its a start. And what girl can resist Draco Malfoy's offer for a private dinner. Very smexy atmosphere right there. lol. Laterz.

-Rikuxroxas Yakshini


End file.
